Megaman 10: The Last Human Hope
by ThomasLight
Summary: The Blue Bomber must fight off against Wily...for one last time. Rated for Robotic Violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I must warn you: Read Megaman 9 1/2, before you read this, otherwise you wont understand what happen. Now enjoy reading the fic.

Disclaimer:Megaman is owned by Capcom and OC characters are from me

Chapter 1: Wily's Insanity  
Peace was restored after two months from the battle between Megaman and his friends versus Goliath. Now that Wily turned good, it all seems peaceful, but in inside the mind of Wily, he is planning extermination. As his inside thought "I will bring down Megaman with the creation that I'm making, but first I need to keep him busy" he laughs at himself as he looked at his blue print.

Meanwhile, Megaman and Bass were at their fencing lessons-which Bass is leading and Roll watched both of them, as she realized that Megaman looks older at his age eighteen or nineteen. She blushed for a moment and thought "Oh Megaman, I wish there was a way you could read my mind. Oh you're so hot". 

As Megaman dodged Bass' attack, and Bass said "Well Megaman it seems your quick, but not quick enough" as he almost got him, Megaman avoided it, and he caught him "True, but it's not the quickness, it's about the flaw ness that the opponent has" "Well lessons over, I'm going to see what Protoman is doing" he looks at his left and simply replied "Alright" as they took of the gear, Bass left Megaman alone. The blue bomber looked at Roll as he said "Roll, is there any word from Wily" she nodded " No, not since two weeks" "Weird, he said he would help me on Europe's problem, oh well, maybe Cossack could help" as Megaman left he though "Roll looks… attractive every time I see her".

Meanwhile in Wily's new Fortress, Wily looked at his creations and then he said "It's time".

In Light's lab, the sonar activated. As Light looked at it and said "Megaman, Manhattan is under attack by unidentified robots, take Rush and Eddy!" "Were on it, guys let's go" as they got into gear, they teleported toward the city. Protoman was there as Megaman and Bass came, Protoman said "Your late" "Sorry bro, where is it?" as Protoman pointed a big spider-like machine was destroying the city, as Bass in annoyance said "Oh great, if it isn't Spider man" "Stop being funny and let's stop him" replied Megaman, "Alright let's go" said Protoman, and all three of them came running at the spider turned around and started to shoot at team Megaman. Bass and Protoman jumped diagonal, and Megaman slid under the spider.

Protoman shot the robot at its back, and Bass used his rapid shots at his eight legs, as Megaman was about to finish it, he noticed that it was Wily's old symbol. 

He didn't hesitated and finished him with his Plasma Punch, after the Spider blew up, out of nowhere eight robots attacked Megaman, Bass, and Protoman from behind. They were getting beat up, until a fourth robot appeared and only scared them off with a warning shot. Megaman and the others were getting up as they saw the robot, Megaman then said "Who are you?" the robot with short red hair and green hazel eyes looked at Megaman and replied, "Me, I'm called Mach, I'm a robot that was invented by Dr. Morag" Megaman then said "Thanks for helping us" "Your welcome, besides it seems that Wily is up from his old tricks again" as Protoman said "I doubt it" Bass added "He's right", but the blue bomber replied "I saw a Skull Symbol from the spider and it was Wily's, and I bet that those eight other ones are also his, let's head to his fortress" but then Mach said "Megaman, the eight robots are on the loose, first stop them and then head to Wily's. I tried to go, but a shield was protecting it, and robots around the globe are loose, so we have to stop those eight main ones and then Wily's" "Just like old times" added Bass "We better head back to the lab and hopefully find the eight leaders, and then I could finish watching Star Wars Episode 19: Bobba Fett's disturbing mole" and then they teleported out of the city.

Well guys this is only the beginning. R&R and I will see you laters


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, well thanks for the feedback. Now there might be a slight AU (later in the chapter) that might fix a minor problem that I didn't foresee. Now enjoy Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, but hey at least I own a bottle of Vodka

Chapter 2: Eight Robots located and going Jungle Fever  
Megaman, Bass, and Protoman were inside the lab and waited for everyone else to come in. Dr.Light with Roll and Rose came in and as Light said "Megaman, this is a disaster" Protoman looked skeptically for a moment and replied "What do you mean?", the scientist replied "The computer showed that about 60 of the robots began to attack randomly in eight parts of the areas, plus those robots used to be controlled by those leaders until now" then the blue bomber looked at his father and said "Plus Wily is well protected again, and we can't get near his base" as Bass looked at the computer and then replied "I guess were going to have to split up from those bases, which the leaders own. " Light looked at the three robots, he thought "Maybe Bass should go with Protoman, while Megaman stops those eight robots. He has no problem at stopping them."

Protoman looked at Megaman and said "Megaman, you stop the leaders" astonished by the quick decision, he replied "Why me?" "Because you have the experience to stop eight robots and since you know what to do after each one is destroyed. Bass helped you, and I'm always around, so you're on your own" the blue bomber sighed and then said "Alright, I'll go" after they agreed, Bass and Protoman teleported at the near areas where there are masses of robots controlled by the leaders. Megaman then said "Alright, dad, tell me where the leaders are" "Okay, here is the map and the leaders, good luck." "Thanks" and he left.

In the deep jungles of Congo, Megaman began to run deeper inside the jungles, his thoughts ran "This one will do, Chloroman should be good to go first. I just hope we can stop him to free the people and animals that inhabit in here." He continues to the jungle, when the blue bomber saw vines swinging around, "I guess I have to learn something new" said Megaman to himself. As he swings from vine to vine, few bird enemies were shooting at Megaman, but Megaman dodges few of them and shoots them of the sky.

He finally finished swinging all the vines, as three tanks started to shoot at Megaman, but Megaman avoided the shots and he destroyed them with his buster. He heads to a sliding door, and it was locked, when a giant chameleon robot appeared and started to attack Megaman from its tongue. Megaman easily jumps it over and ducks to avoid the shots, when Megaman took the offense and started to shoot at the head and after twenty charge shots later, the chameleon blew up. He continued on and he was running as fast as he can. Few enemies appeared to stop him, but Megaman destroys them. He finally makes it, and as he enters, he sees a glop of green goop, and then it turned into a human like creature. It's armor looked a bit gooey with piercing green eyes and his mouth covered, when it looked at Megaman and said "You shall see your demise, Megaman" as Megaman sees the energy level from Chloroman he started to shoot a blob that Megaman didn't even noticed, because he didn't react quick enough.

Megaman was hit from it, but recovered quickly, as the blue bomber said "Okay, let's play" as Chloroman was running and shooting the blob, Megaman jumps out of the way and shoots at his green nemeses. Chloroman jumps up and sticks up, he then releases multiple glop of goop which seemed impossible to dodge. Megaman avoids the shots, as Megaman starts to shoot up from the wall, and Chloroman fell of as he turned red and released fifty leaves and was heading toward Megaman, like a homing missile. He called in Rush and used his spring jump to avoid the shots as Rush teleported out of there, Megaman aimed and said "Game Over" he then used his charge shot in close range and shot him, which it ended Wily's robot. Megaman left the place with an energy orb and Roll analyzed the weapon as she said "Your new weapon is, Chloro Plasm, it releases a glop that can not just destroy enemies, but help you on icy places so you wont be able to slip".

Meanwhile, Wily looked over at his blue prints then at the table for a moment and said to himself "You are my ultimate creation. Soon, you will force the world to bow down on my knees, soon." He laughed maniacally and knew that he is feeling confident at what is in store for the world.

To be continue…

Well I apologize for this being short, but I run out of ideas after one chapter. Anyways, R&R and I will post up the next chapter soon, laters.


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys this is third chapter, and that 'mistake' that I talked about is actually a very old idea, and as of before this is a bit AU. Now on with fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, but I own is 359 CD's (Which they are burned with full of music)

Chapter 3: Canyon Extreme  
Megaman landed at the edge of the Grand Canyon, and Megaman thought "This second place seemed too been nearly decimated, the leader of this place is called, Rockman. This is a pun man, but the guy looks like a rock, Wily must have run out of names, I guess."

As he was ready to go, Roll contacted Megaman "Megaman, I put a new upgrade on Rush, he is able to turn into a skateboard, because you need to be quick at saving the resources." he nodded "Alright teleport him." "Be careful." Megaman called Rush and saw the slope and how steep it was. Rush turned into a skateboard and begins to skate down the place.

Meanwhile Bass and Protoman were at Europe and a large army was there, but luckily Cossack's robots are there to help out. Bass said "Hopefully this is enough to stop them." "Not even close, Bass, we need extra fire" replied Skullman. The battle intensified for a while, when out of nowhere a charged shot destroyed the left part of the units, and Rose came running from the location and said "Sorry I was late, Light gave me an armor" "Great now more help" said Protoman as he smiled at her.

Back at Megaman, he continues to skate down and avoiding the enemies and shooting at them. He jumps or uses the rail to grind, just to avoid the long fall. After few minutes, he finally made it to a landing space.

Rush was teleported out of there, and Megaman dashed and more enemies came out of nowhere. Megaman shot few more in the way, but then he saw another ramps as he thought "What is he, Tony Hawk?" he then took out Rush again and he skated down the ramp and more enemies came out. Megaman used his Chloro Plasm and destroyed few enemies, and at the same time used to cross few spikes at which not even his skateboard can't reach.

He finally sees another landing site and then few more enemies began to shoot at him. As he came running, he saw a metallic door, which he went inside. The door locked as Megaman saw a giant boulder coming down out of nowhere, and it was a rock figured human with glazing brown eyes. As Rockman looked directly at the eyes of the blue bomber, he laughed for a moment and said "Well Megaman, I see that even Tony Hawk will be jealous of you. We will now begin the battle, and hope you don't disappoint me." Megaman smirked and replied "You don't stand a chance against me."

Rockman threw a giant boulder, and Megaman dodged the boulder, but then the rock menace used some sort of dash attack, that Megaman was hit by it. Megaman got up from the attack and he began to shoot at Rockman, but it fazed only a little bit, but then Rockman got inside on a boulder and came toward Megaman. The blue bomber avoided the attack, and shot him in the back which didn't affect him much.

Megaman punched Rockman across the face, as soon as he came out of the boulder. He came with combination punches and kicks toward Rockman, but then he turned into a bigger boulder and was attempting to crush him. Megaman dodged him and used his Chloro Plasm on him, and Rockman froze him on his tracks. Megaman used his Plasma Punch to destroy Rockman. The blue bomber teleported out of the area and was somewhere safe. Roll said "Megaman, you have a new weapon, Rock Barrier. You can now protect yourself from enemies and projectiles. Charge the shield, and it will make it stronger. Well Megaman, good luck." Megaman then looked at his map, and he realized that Tokyo is in trouble, so he teleports toward the area.

To be continue…

Well guys, sorry for the shortness once more. Also an original idea is revised, but anyways R&R and I'll see ya guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Well it is surprising how short the battle was. I apologize and it might be short on this one again. Well enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I only own this website (Yeah right)

Chapter 4: The Flame Power  
Megaman landed at the city of Tokyo, and then out of nowhere, the citizens were running for their life; as a citizens bumped into Megaman. As Megaman said "What's wrong?" as one of them said in an accent "Ruuun, its Godzilla." but then a random guy replied "No it's actually a robot built in by the Wily Corporation." "But we should still run like if it were Godzilla." "Which is not?" they ran on the other way as Megaman thought "Okay, that was weird, but oh well now to deal with the 'Godzilla'." Megaman runs toward the city, out of nowhere few enemies came out and started to shoot toward Megaman, but Megaman dodged the shots and he started to shoot at the enemies. 

Meanwhile, Bass and the others were at Turkey in a staging war with Wily's 'soldier'. As Bass panted a bit for a moment and said "We have to continue pushing" as Protoman was shooting up the air enemies, Rose was guarding Protoman from the ground. Then Roll was at the battle, shooting few enemies as she was heading toward the others, and as she made it, she said "Where do we have to go at this moment?" "Well, sis, we have to head to Russia, I heard Cossack needs our help" and they continued shooting. Roll contacted Dr.Light and said "Dad, Cossack might need some back up" "Got it" he then sent Cutman, Gutsman, and Iceman right at Russia. The scientist thought "I just hope Megaman can speed it up."

Back at Tokyo, Megaman was continuing moving, when a giant Chinese dragon robot came out and started to shoot at Megaman with fireballs. Megaman thought "This should be easy" as Megaman took out his Rock Barrier and instead of the normal shield, he charged it and it was gigantic one. He jumped so high that it went right at the dragon and the dragon blew up. He continued on with the onslaught, when saw a floating base, as Megaman took out Rush and they flew up.

In Wily's Fortress, one of the robots came in while Wily was pondering about his ultimate creation. The robot said "Master Wily, Megaman seems more skillful than last time I saw him, I need to stop intervene" Wily replied "Patients, one of my creations will stop Megaman, if not then my ultimate will."

Back at the base, Megaman was shooting at the flying bats and he continues on moving. He finally makes it in the enemy, as he climbs up the ladder; he avoids the enemies that pop out of nowhere. He sees the platform, and then a flying rocket lands, but then it transforms into a more human like machine with a visor bleeping every few seconds. The blue bomber said "Let me guess, Rocketman" "Correct, but let's see what you have" as Rocket flies up and throws few comets at Megaman, he dodges two of them, but then is pummeled by the third and fourth one. Then Rocketman grabbed Megaman by the hips and just German Suplexed him three times, but after that, Megaman slipped Rocketman, and then used his own German Suplex at him.

Megaman decided to use the Rock Barrier and then waited for Rocketman to attack, as Rocketman used a dive technique and wanted to finish him off, but Megaman threw the charged rock shield at Rocketman, and he did not see it coming, which is why he blew up in the sky.

After the, Roll returned in the base to rest a while after a long battle, when she checked that he already defeated an enemy. It took a few seconds for it to be finished, and she contacted Megaman "Good work, brother, now you have Rocket Shotgun. It shoots out few rockets in the cannon, you can also use it to pass few enemies, because the technique is like the early project when Rush was built. Also charging it allows you to do the meteor rain." "Yeah thanks." and Megaman knew where to go at his next destination and end the battle fast, Alaska.

To be continue…

Well guys, the next chapter, it will tell the whole avocado. So stay tune, lates and R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, here is the other chapter. Hopefully I can update as much as I can.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but whatever, right?

Chapter 5: Frozen Walls  
Megaman landed at Alaska, and he looked that the city was too frozen; he starts jogging to find the main base and ponders about what to be expected at this cold location.

In Dr.Light's lab, Roll was having unknown thoughts about her brother, and why does she have an affection with him. The young blonde then sits down, and broods for a moment, when her father walked into the room of Roll. He said "Hey, are you ok?" the young girl nodded, and then replied "Umm…dad? I need to ask you something?" he came into the room, and sat at the nearest chair, as he said "Okay go ahead." She sighed for a moment, and then began "Dad, why do I have feelings for Rockman? It's wrong for us, and yet at the same time it's right. Why?" For some reason, the old professor, knew that sooner or later, this day might come. He took a deep breath, and replied "You're not one of my creations."

Shocked at what Roll heard, he continued "You were created, by Dr. Ramos. He was like a brother to me, and he began the project with Wily and myself. However, as Wily left us, we continued our research. Six months passed, and he was nearly finished with you; apperantly, he paid a price, when he caught a rare desease. He was at the hospital, he told me to finish you. He passed away, and I manage to complete you, but for some reason, I had to lie about both of you. I regret it, then and I regret it now. If only I told you the truth earlier. There were times I tried, but too many risks came by, during this war that we are dealing with. I know what I did was wrong, and I am sorry." Roll was too shocked, and too overwhelmed at what she heard. The young girl, then said "So, does that mean, that I could date Rock?" he nodded. Roll smiled and then said "I'll tell him, when this war ends, I will tell the whole truth." "I am proud of you."

Meanwhile in Wily's Fortress, Wily said "It seems that Megaman is stronger than I thought, well anyways after I destroy Megaman, I will be their dictator in this world and I will be wearing this wig" then a robot said "Master Wily, you called again" "Yes, kidnap Kalinka Cossack and destroy Megaman" "Sir, are you sure, he's stronger the last time I fought him." He was getting annoyed "Just send him a message and come back here if it gets to intense, and then I will make you unstoppable." He bows to him and replied "Alright master, I'm out here". Back at Alaska, Megaman was shooting at few robotic polar bears, and as he destroys each one, he said "This is more stupid than the time I have to deal with Freezeman. Oh well better do this quick." and he starts dashing out of the way from the polar bears.

In Iraq, Protoman and Bass were fighting against the robotic army, as Rose was helping out. Rose was looking at Bass, as she said "How many locations do we need, before attacking my dad's base" Bass looked at his scanner and replied "Until Megaman defeats all eight leaders, I have faith that he could do it." Protoman smirked and said "Oh yeah, for my bro, this is just a walk on the park".

"This is not a walk in the park for me!" as Megaman thought, while he dashes because a big snowball is chasing him. He avoids the entire obstacle and some few enemies in the way, and he saw ladder right in front of him, there he jumps it and starts climbing it fast. Megaman reaches to the top and he continues moving and more enemies come out of nowhere; Megaman shoots them out of the sky as he continues to move fast. When Megaman continued moving, he saw frozen spikes in front of him, as he looked at his option, he took out the Chloro Plasm and he shot at the spikes. He made a quick path and he dashed on.

Meanwhile Bass teleported to Russia and he starts to shoot few enemies. He looks around for a moment, when out of nowhere, a mysterious robot knocks him out cold with a a fierce punch. The robot looks at the setadil, and begins to walk at it.

Back at Megaman he finally makes it to the main door. Before he gets in, he sees who is the leader and details. "His name is Glacierman, kind of strange name for a bot, but still might have powerful ice attacks. Better stay on guard." He then gets inside the door and sees a pit. He jumps on it, and as he lands at the ground, a piece of ice cube fell off. It began to form a robot-like creature, and then Glacierman looks at Megaman with a blue piercing eyes and attacks Megaman with a lightning kick and a cold blast combo.

Megaman gets up for the moment, but then Glacierman jumps up with a boulder of ice at his left arm which is about to hit him. Megaman uses his buster and blasts the boulder while avoids Glacierman. Megaman thought "Better finish this guy quick" he takes out his Rocket Shotgun and he shoots him at his chest. Glacierman froze for a moment at an unknown reason, and Megaman used the charged Rocket Shotgun as he finally defeats him. Roll contacts Megaman "Good work, Megaman, now you have Glacier Spikes. It allows you to use the spike technique, so not just only to attack the enemies but also use it to cross distance ledges. Megaman, reports say that Kalinka is kidnapped and Light said to search for her, she is still in Russia be careful" "Thanks, over and out" he then teleports in Russia.

To be continue...

Well guys, leave and R&R. Now you will find out about Megaman's next battle. Laters


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, well I need some reviews to continue. I need some motivation. Come on, just one please? Don't make me beg. Well here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I own (As if)

Chapter 6: Unexpected Events  
Megaman lands at Moscow's airport and rushes toward all the action as he notices that some robots are trying to slow him down for an unknown reason. He didn't hesitate; Megaman took out his buster and started to shoot at the enemies that were popping out of nowhere. As he continues to run, he thought to himself "Whoever is the one that kidnapped Kalinka must be a giant robot or a general type." as he moves on Bass appears.

Bass said "Hey Megaman, need help?" he nodded "Yeah, I need you to help me sweep up the place." They were shooting all the enemies in the way, as Bass said "Look man, it was my fault that I didn't protect her. So let me face him." "Here's the plan: I'll handle the robot, you take Kalinka out of there." "Alright" they saw another robot and they shot it.

As Megaman saw the door, he rushed toward it and Bass came from behind. They saw Kalinka tied up on a chair, and shaking a little. Bass untied her, and she smiled and said "Megaman, Bass, thanks, but the one who was responsible for this will only face Megaman for some reason, he says its personal." Bass replied "Megaman, good luck." "Thanks" and they teleported.

Megaman was looking around as a voice said "Megaman, at last I will have my revenge." "What are you talking about?" "It happened eight years ago; you humiliated me, and destroyed me. Now my payback is worth the wait." and then he appeared. Megaman said "Mach?" "That's my new name, blue boy, my real one is Crashman" he froze on that name. He had a flash back on how he threw one of the Crash Bombers on him which he finally died in a horrible explosion. Megaman replied "No way, I annihilated you years ago." The bigger robot smirked and said "You did, until Wily rebuilt me and told me if I wanted any revenge and I said yes. You will pay for what you done to me eight years ago and I've done my time in Hell. Now your demise begins".

Mach took his cape out, he looks more buffed up and his middle long red hair, piercing black eyes, and a new buster. Megaman was in a fighting position as of Mach also was in a fighting position. Mach started to run toward him, and Megaman ran also.

When Mach jumped up, he shot a Crash Bomber, as Megaman was hit by it. Megaman recovered and he ran toward him when Mach jumped over him and shot another one, but this time Megaman caught the shot and threw it back to Mach as he was hit by it like the last fight. Mach was a little surprised as both of them keep exchanging shots and fighting styles, but then he started to shot him with charged shots and it looks like if Mach was winning because Megaman was getting damaged from his new powers. Megaman used his Rocket Shotgun to give him a little distraction. Mach dodged it which then Megaman caught him and started to punch him in the face few times and then he shot him in the chest.

Mach stood back with a smirk on his face, and he said "Not bad, this had been an interesting fight, but the next time you wont be lucky." and he teleported, and Megaman thought "I better head back to the lab, and get repaired" and then he teleported. Meanwhile, Roll saw Megaman, and her heart felt fast heartbeats. She wished she could confess everything, but at the moment, she promised to wait until this war ends.

To be continue

Well so much for this chapter. I know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer. R&R and see you guys next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here I am once more and my update on this chapter. Now that everything is up tight and ready to go, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but hey I own Dr. Pepper (I think)

Chapter 7: Air Force Attack   
Megaman was getting repaired by Dr.Light, and Roll said "So Crashman is Mach? That's unexpected though." The blue bomber nodded "I know, and he gave me a tough fight, but I bet he will make himself powerful. But my thoughts wonder, why now?" as Roll was thoughtful off this Dr.Light said "Your repaired now, you better head back to fight of the leaders so we could stop Wily." "Thanks pops, take care." as he puts on his helmet and he teleports to Australia.

Meanwhile Mach was finally repaired, but he wasn't satisfied on his loss. Mach then said "Master, he is more agile than the last time I fought him. I underestimated him" Dr.Wily looked at his creation and then pointed a glowing jar, and said "I think it's time for you to get stronger now, go to the left door and there will be a jar, drink it and you will be stronger, I promise you will be stronger."

The resurrected robot took it, and as he opened it, something went inside him as Mach was screaming and said "WHAT IS THIS!" Wily smiled evilly and said "Oh just relax and let it take over you."

Megaman landed it at Australia, and he looked at who is he facing. "Twisterman, he looks like my transformer I use to own in my room, but it seems that Wily has gone very mad." he thought, and then he moves on. Megaman noticed that few airplanes were after Megaman as he took out Rush and turned him into a flying jet, and he gets on the dog, he flies up and starts shooting them.

Megaman then noticed that there was a flying base, and he heads toward it. He lands in the platform, and notices that there more enemies coming. He shoots them down before they even had a chance to attack; eventually, he moves toward the middle of the base. What happened next is when out of nowhere; a giant flying eagle appears and starts shooting at Megaman. He then moves fast to avoid some of the shots, but the robotic nemesis aimed for his missiles and shoots him. He thought "Alright, he asked for it." he looks at his weaponry and starts using the Glacier Spikes he damages the bird bot, he charges his buster and finishes of the eagle as he lands on a platform.

He saw the other side was nothing, but air and air basses. He called Rush again and rides to the other side, but then suddenly a giant airplane and starts to shoot missiles at Megaman. The blue bomber then calls Beat and Eddy to help him out, and they came ready with their power of both bombs and lasers. Megaman shoots at the center as Beat shoots the top while Eddy shoots the bottom of it.

After destroying few flying basses, he aimed at the giant plane and fired. The plane blew up and he landed it at the platform from the other side. As he landed it a flying ship landed it and it turned into a humanoid robot. Then it said "So this is Megaman, well you will pay for what you done to my cousin, Tenguman." He transforms his hand into propellers, and he flies up just to shoot him at Megaman with it. He dodges the shots and then Twisterman grabs Megaman and flies at least 50 feet of the ground and slams him hard in the ground.

Megaman gets up as Twisterman uses a small cyclone attack, and it slices a bit on Megaman. His thoughts were running "Crap that hurts, but I have to beat him. I got it; wait till he hits the ground." He then waits for him and releases his Glacier Spikes and he freezes him entirely; he charges his hand with full power and with that one strong punch it destroys him fast with all of the flying machine chunk going all over the place.

After that Roll contacted Megaman "Keep it up Megaman, just keep it up, you got Twister Blade. It will destroy any enemy in the sky and also it will help you to reach higher places when it is in need. Good luck." "Thanks, now for the next location" he then teleports to India.

To be continue…

Yeah I know I ignored Bass and the others, but I promise you that in the other chapters, they will play an important role in the last parts. Stay tune for the next chapter, laters.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, well so far so good. Now to continue with Chapter 8 and we shall see who the next Wily bot is and what Megaman is in store. Oh and I apologize that Bass and the others are not in this chapter, but bear with me with this one. Well enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, but I own this fanfiction.

Chapter 8: Reading the mind  
Megaman landed inside an unknown palace, where it pins pointed on his location. Out of nowhere a big cobra appears. It then starts chasing Megaman, and Megaman runs he reviews who's the commander of the facility, "So Psychicman, well this might be tough guy, but it won't be a problem." thought Megaman. He then turns around and shoots him down, but then it recovers and starts shooting Megaman with few beam attacks.

Meanwhile in Wily's lab, Wily was repairing a one of his robots. Mach came in and took notice at the eight robots right in front of him, and said "Those robots look familiar." Wily smirked and replied "Well, Mach, you expect me to just revive you? Wrong, you see I want to test Megaman, and when I confront him, he will get the beating of his life." This surprised him as he said "But master, you said you have confidence on me?" "Oh I do, but if you screw up, then I'm going to finish the job on my own." he then continues to repairing leaving Mach to think about this.

Back at Megaman, he was jumping ledge to ledge as the cobra continues to chase him. He shoots him few more times, but it still at him and he said "How many shots do I have to take him down?" he turns around with a charge shot at then it wasn't over. He saw a long spike at his way, and he uses his Glacier Spikes to cross it, but then as he moves on, he sees a ledge that is way too high. He takes out his Twister Blade and he flies all the way up as it damages the cobra as it falls into the pit.

A sigh of relief from Megaman realizing it's gone, but then robots appeared out of nowhere as Megaman groaned "Oh crap, this is not my ordinary days." he uses his Rock Barrier to destroy all the enemies.

As the enemies keep coming out of nowhere, Megaman destroys them and he feels that he is nearing toward Psychicman. After few jumps and enemies later, he finally makes it to the robot leader and he gets inside the door. Megaman looks up and sees Psychicman floating and saying some unknown mantra. Psychicman's appearance is taking from a cross between a monk from a Buddhist but with arm cannon on his left hand. He opens his eyes and said to Megaman "Megaman, I predict that this battle you wont win." "I say, you will get blown up by me."

Psychicman attacked him fiercely with a dark energy attacks, but as the blue bomber dodges the shots, Psychic was behind Megaman and shot him. Megaman then tries to attack him, but Psychic used more of his mental ability with disappearing and repairing. With his mentality, he even grabbed Megaman and threw him few times on the wall. Megaman thought "This is guy is tougher than Mach, but that wont stop Me." he got up and shot some few Twister Blades at Psychicman, but his nemesis said "You expect a little wind to destroy me?" "No put this will." he flies with it and he kicks him down from floating and in close range he shoots the Twister Blades as it began to cut him off slowly; eventually, Megaman backed off Psychicman as he blew up.

After the battle Roll contacted Megaman "Good Work, now you got Psy Spread, it will enable you to control any elements that might help you on the battle. Remember this, there certain things you can't control. Over and out." "Yeah same thing." He looks at his map, and looked over the country of Germany, as it was led by his next opponent. He teleports out of there and wonder when Wily will learn he can't win this war.

To be continue…

Once again, I am sorry for the shortness, but I want to get into the final battle. Well R&R and see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, well here is the next chapter. Enjoy this and the next chapter, Bass and the other will be there. Well here ya go.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, only Capcom, and no one else.

Chapter 9: Electrical Communication (not the song)  
"Germany is totally annihilated" Megaman thought, he sees that most of the buildings were destroyed, and people were wounded. He continues running into the streets, and notices Gutsman helping out; he comes over him and asked "Gutsman, where is the leader who attacked here?" he pointed at a big power plant. He runs toward it and checks out who it is, and he thought "Joltman huh? Looks like Elecman, only taller and tough looking." Megaman heads inside and he sees how big the place is. He runs along the path, when he notices that there are some poles on the path he is heading. The blue bomber jumps on them and he slides them down carefully, but then out of nowhere few robotic birds were trying to shot him down, but Megaman shots them down.

Megaman notices that there was a door in there, and he enters with caution. As he looks around, a robot jumps out of nowhere and begins to attack him with his plasma shots.

The blue bomber shoots him few times as it blows up, as Megaman moves on another door was in his way and he gets inside. He sees that same robot but this time it jumps and runs and shoots, but Megaman easily pulverize the robot.

He sees a teleporter and gets inside of it. When he is at the other side he notices few more poles, and he swings each one carefully; eventually Megaman lands safely at the platform, and sees ones again another door. He said out loud "Damn what's with the doors?" he's inside the same robot, but this time he shots more like a maniac. Megaman had a little hard time on the robot, but takes him down almost fast; Megaman continues on and destroys some guard robots.

He sees a door and it was the same robot but this one is much smarter on his moves, and Megaman was avoiding any shots, plus any punches that the robot delivers. Megaman waits for him to make a mistake, and he found him slipping. He finished the robot of with a charged Chloro Plasm.

Megaman noticed a wire with a sparks on it moved toward a direction, and it stopped for a moment. Suddenly, a robot came out and landed on his feet. The robot opened his eyes and said "So Megaman, I heard many things about you. But it will take quickness to stop me." and as the nemesis closes his eyes, goes inside the wires. Joltman then attacks Megaman with a lightning attack, and Megaman avoids the attacks; however, Jolt attacks him with spark shots that Megaman couldn't even avoid it due to the speed of it. Jolt appears and starts boxing Megaman all over him, with jabs and uppercuts. Megaman then catches him of guard and uses his kick boxing into his advantage by kicking him in the stomach area of his nemises.

The blue bomber knew that he had to take him out. As soon as Joltman entered one of the wires, Megaman takes out his weapon Psy Spread, and the attack went inside. Joltman for some reason got out of it, and the electricity was actually hurting him from the inside. His insides were burning up, and Megaman with a smirk said "As I always say in Spanish, adios." he then crushes Joltman with the Psy Spread and blows up.

After that, Roll contacted a tired Megaman "Wow, Psy Spread did work very well against him. Now you have Jolt Dash, if you slide you will not just damage in front but also in the back of it. If you charge it, you will slide longer and bolts of lightning will come out. Well good luck." "Thanks sis, over and out." and Megaman checked at his world map and said "Now to the Atlantic Ocean."

To be continue…

Well guys we are getting closer toward the end of this story. However, the destiny of Megaman will come in hand. R&R and see you guys later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Web Surfing?  
Megaman looked at the ocean for a moment as he thought "According to my readings, the base is down there but the leader is not in the ocean. Maybe if I head to base, I could find the leader for sure" He then jumps in the ocean and starts swimming.

At first nothing, but then out of nowhere few robotic piranhas started to attack Megaman, but he starts to shoot them down as he continues to descend. He continues going down and shooting at the piranhas and jellyfishes, as he finally sees the base.

Meanwhile, Bass and Protoman looked at Wily's base as Bass said "Well it's looks more bigger than the other ones I saw." Protoman stared it at and then turned toward Bass and replied "I know, but what do you expect inside this fortress." "Boss fights, and big machines, I guess." as Rose came she said "Guys, Dr.Light wanted to come back to the lab." As they both nodded, all three of them teleported.

Megaman is inside the base and investigates all over the area. As he goes inside the room, he notices a big computer in front of him. He said to himself "Maybe the real location is in there, but let me check where he went. That room has a lot of teleporters, like Astroman's place, except for the traps. Now to check where he is." He types in some few things. Suddenly, the door opened and a bright light was flashed in front of him. The blue bomber then said "Here I go, Geronimo!" He jumps in.

He lands in a strange room and he realized it looked too cybernetic. His thoughts ran "This place reminds me of Astroman, but only pure ocean like." He then moves on, when out of nowhere eels, and sharks are after Megaman. The blue bomber ran and he charges up his buster and shoots them down as more are coming out.

He starts running and he sees a thirty yard spike field in the way. He takes out his Glacier Spikes to cross is, and then few squids came out of nowhere and used there plasma attacks. Megaman uses Jolt Dash to destroy few enemies as he finally sees the door.

Before getting in the second door, the blue bomber scans about leader, as he thought "Cyberman? I expect a water name, but I guess that's just Wily." He gets inside the second door and waits for Wily's last soldier. Cyberman pops out of nowhere, as he said "Well Megaman, I must warn you this once, surrender now and I will spare your life." Megaman smirked "Just like other leaders, cocky and weak." The blue bomber's nemesis was pissed at what he said and replied "Fine so be it!" he takes off his cape and goes after Megaman. Cyberman caught Megaman, and slams him on the wall; however, the blue bomber Megaman side kicks him and throws him down. Cyberman then backs away and he fill up the place with water.

Wily's robot then uses some tidal wave in which, it damages Megaman. The blue bomber looks at his energy meter and he thought "If he hits me like this again I'm doom. Better time this right." Cyberman looks at his nemesis and was ready for his full onslaught. He then said "Good bye, Mr.Megaman." He was about to attack him again with that tidal wave, when Megaman dodges the shot and he uses his Jolt Dash as he was on mid air. The enigma was very surprised and he was damaged as Megaman passed at him. Megaman said "Good bye, Cyberman." he finishes him with a Plasma Punch.

After that, Roll contacted Megaman "Good work that's last of them. You have 3D Tsunami this weapon can reach up to twenty feet and it will damage all the enemies, but it lasts a short time. Come back at the lab quick, we need to stradegies." Megaman replied "I''ll be there." Megaman teleports back to the lab.

To be continue…

Well this story is nearly over, now the next chapter will bring a lot of surprises. R&R and see you guys later.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, well this is it, we are at the first part of the last saga of Megaman. Now I am just going to say this once, this is AU alright, and now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megaman, Capcom does

Chapter 11: Wily's Fortress one: Mach's final battle   
Dr.Light and the others were in a table with a hologram map of Wily's lab. A Light said "Okay Megaman, you head their and take out the defenses when Protoman and the others attack the main army. robots will be joining you to help out. Bass you head to the left part of the defenses and you Roll, head with Bass to help him break the code of the shield, so stay focused." Rose then looked at everyone else and said "We have no problem with that." "Alright then, any questions?" no one raised there hands, "Dismissed."

Megaman and Bass were outside, and they were much alone. The blue bomber looked at his best friend and said "Well man this is it. In case what happens to any of us it's been nice knowing you." Bass smiled for a moment and replied "Yeah, same thing here." They stared at each other for the moment and then Megaman said "What is your real name? Because Bass sounds more like a robot name, and I am just curious." Forted sighed and said "It's Forte, don't tell nobody, keep it yourself please." Megaman raised his hands and said "Hey don't worry about that. Well I have to say good-bye to my sis." as Megaman hugged Bass, he pondered "Well, so much for this. I am going to make sure I do my job and he does his." after the hug, Megaman left.

Roll was getting ready as Megaman came in and said "Roll, are you sure you want to go?" Roll smirked and said "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to go." "Be careful sis, please." "Oh don't worry; I'm stronger now as I fight." After they talked, Roll hugged Megaman. Her thoughts were running "Please Megaman, come back safely."

Megaman teleported to the right part of the base, and it was half mile toward the entrance. The blue bomber waited for Protoman and the others to attack the base. Five missiles came from the opposite direction of the base, and it hit directly at the steel doors from the main entrance. Robots appeared out of the entrance and started to attack to toward the direction of the attack. Megaman sees this and makes a run for the right side. Few enemies were guarding where Megaman was, but the blue bomber took them out.

Meanwhile, Bass and Roll took the other side, and were hacking through Wily's robot, until Roll saw a computer. The young girl said "Alright, Bass guard me, while I try to shield down everything inside the system." Bass nodded as he shoots down few enemies.

Back at Megaman, he saw a door and gets inside of it. Then a robot was there as if he was waiting for him, and Megaman said "Elecman? What are you doing here?" and it attacked him with a lightning bolt. Megaman dodged the shot and Elecman jumped up, and delivered a second shot as Megaman even the shot, but then Elecman gave another shot and Megaman was damaged for a moment. Elecman dived toward Megaman; he said "Got to end this fight." He use Rock Barrier to end it fast, but then Quickman tackled Megaman and then delivered his Quick Boomerang. Megaman dodged the shot, and Megaman said "Oh great, him too? Alright come on." Megaman then released his Chloro Plasm to slow Quickman down as Megaman gave him a powered up roundhouse kick to end it. Then Shadowman appeared, and he kicked Megaman in the back of the head; eventually, he used his Shadow Blade, in which Megaman began to feel a lot of pain.

Megaman got up and avoided the blades, but as Shadowman was about to give another attack, but the blue bomber saw this and attacked his nemesis with his Glacier Spikes; Shadowman froze for a moment and Megaman used his buster, and Shadowman blew up. Out of nowhere, Ringman attacked Megaman with his boomerang like attack. The blue bomber was hit, but then recovered quickly, and then said "Your Cossack's bot." the imposter replied "Actually I'm just a copy, only better." He jumped up and used his ring attack again on Megaman, and then the blue bomber dodged the shots by ducking. He took out his Twister Blade and Ringman was cut into pieces. Then Starman jumped in with a spinning jump kick, and Megaman was hit hard across his face. Then he used his new star technique as it spread all over where Megaman was, and Megaman looked at his energy meter. He was in low, and the blue bomber said "Alright, no more games." Megaman took out his 3D Tsunami and Starman blew up.

Megaman got out of the place, and more of Wily's minions attack the blue bomber. He pushes through the defense, and Megaman saw the door. The blue bomber stopped for a moment, and took a breather since he knew he was up against someone tough.

He got inside of the place and out of nowhere Mach came and stared at his nemesis. He said "This is the final battle Megaman. You don't stand a chance against me." Megaman looked at him with determination and replied "We will see about that." Mach powered up and the battle began.

Mach was shooting Megaman with his machine-like canon, and Megaman avoids the shots by dodging or using the platforms. Mach delivered other shots using his other cannon, and Megaman was hit with one of them. The blue bomber then gave some shots, but Mach flew up and started to shoot with his double blades from his combined cannons. Megaman avoided the shots and started to shoot up, but Wily's high commanding robot used a big blast attack and Megaman barely dodged the attack. The blue bomber's powers lowering again, and knew that he had to do something about it. Megaman jumped up and started to shoot Mach, but he used his double blade attack to stop the shots. The blue bomber then charged up his buster and shot Mach, and Wily's robot was dodging the shot. As he was dodging, Megaman disappeared from Mach. He appeared again and he shot Mach close range and then starts to beat him up with his powered up punches and kicks. The blue bomber then shouted "Mach this ends now!" he charges his buster and a long beam hits Mach's chest and it goes through him. Mach then was at the ground and knew it was over.

Megaman was beside him and Mach weakly said "Megaman...you put up a good...fight...stop Wily...he tricked me...he told me to use it…because it will make me strong...but he controlled me...stop him...stop...him…don't let him…win" after his last word Mach died. Megaman thought "For once this is surprising to me. I guess Mach had heart, but I must face Wily." and then he teleported deeper into Wily's fortress.

To be continue…

Yep, one down, two to go. Let us see what happens on the next time. Laters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wily's Fortress two: Past flows by  
Megaman was now inside the base, and he sees few vines in the place. He contacted Bass "Hey Bass, where are you?" "Were inside the base now, but few more enemies are in there. Your sister is a little bit ahead of me." "Alright, be here as fast as you can." He then moves and swings from vine to vine and sees few enemies appeared out of nowhere. He took out his buster and started to attack the enemies. Megaman charged his buster, and shot the enemies down and he continues to swing from vine to vine. He lands in the platform and then a gorilla bot shoots missiles at Megaman, but he dodges the shots and uses his Rocket Shotgun to continue.

Meanwhile Protoman, Rose, and Skullman were shooting in the front lines and most of Wily's army are retaliating the attacks. As the battle continues, Skullman's brothers were in the other side of the front lines, while in the back is the rest of the army helping out. Protoman said "How many units left?" "We still have more to go, plus they are releasing there tanks now." replied Rose, as Protoman sighed "Great, more trouble let's move in." they pushed onwards.

Megaman destroyed another gorilla bot, and he sees a door. He gets himself inside, when out of nowhere, Plantman appeared and said "Megaman, your numbers are up." "Bring it on!" Plantman threw vines at him as Megaman dodged it, but Plantman jumped up and used his plant barrier. The blue bomber was hit by it, but Megaman recovered quickly; as Plantman was using the vine attack again, Megaman used his Rocket Shotgun and Plantman was turned dust. After the attack, Turboman came in and said "You're going to pay for making fun of me." "What calling you an old Cadillac from the 1920's?" Turboman tackled Megaman hard, and used his flame wheels on him. Megaman was damaged from it, but he recovered before Turboman used another flame attack. He used his Quick Jolt and, Turboman was paralyzed. He finished him off with a charge shot close range.

Out of the sky, Tenguman appeared, and grabs Megaman in the hips and slams him hard in the grown. The blue bomber got up and Tenguman used his infamous Tornado Hold on Megaman; he was caught, and then used the similar slam only fifty feet up the air. When Wily's robot dove toward Megaman with his blades, he used his Psy Spread on Tenguman. The blue bomber's nemesis was frozen in place, and Megaman said "A mind is a terrible waste, Tenguman." With Megaman squeezing his insides hard, Tenguman blew up. Burnerman appeared and came with a spinning back kick and then throws in multiple bombs and wave burner. Megaman was extremely damaged from those attacks, since he could doge the attacks. He waited for Burnerman to tackle him again. He was about to do another tackle, when Megaman said "Sorry Burner boy, but go to go." He ducks and used a new buster cutter, which Burnerman blew up and his leftovers crashed on the wall.

Megaman got out and moves on, but then more enemies appeared and started to shoot at him. He continues to run and fight off against Wily's bots, and he finally sees the blast door. He enters with caution when Roll fell from the sky and landed on her feet right in front of the blue bomber. Roll opened her eyes and then looks right at Megaman and said "Hi there, Rock." Megaman was in curiosity on her bumping landing "Roll, how far was it that you fell." "From that air vent you see about fifty feet." "Wow" Suddenly, Wily's voice from the intercom said "Well Megaman I'm impresses on how you dealt with my original robots and Mach himself. However, I will test your skills and speed..." when out of nowhere a purple flame appeared and it went inside of Roll.

Her expression looked as if she is fighting something. Then her armor turned different and her eyes were glowing red "With your sister, Megaman." Wily laughed from the intercom, and Roll went after Megaman. He dodges her tackle, but she uses Astro Crush right at him.

He avoided the attack, but then she used Acid Rain, but Megaman used his Rock Barrier; however, when the shield went down, he was damaged with the Thunder Claw. Roll unleashed a powerful Homing Sniper at Megaman, and he was trying to use his Rocket Fire, but it backfired at him. She used Magic Card at him, and his energy level went low after using it five times. The blue bomber though "If she gives me another attack like that, it's over. I better stop her without killing her." He avoids her punches and kicks, but then Megaman grabbed Roll from her neck his hand began to glow blue.

There was a struggle at first, but then the purple flame left from her body and it vanished destroyed it. Megaman thought "I'm glad Duo came back to earth to lend me a bit of his powers." Roll was finally conscious and said "Rock help me up please, I'm weak." "Yeah, sis, here we go." She was carried with Megaman, and she blushed at how close they were. Roll thought "Oh God, he is so strong and loving. This is why I love you." and Megaman said "Alright, let's move on." They went walking toward the door and expect a fight for survival.

To be continue…

Well guys, another down, and one more to go before the final battle. R&R and have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, here is the other chapter. Well just to say this once to anyone, this is a fanfic, so don't take this seriously. I am no expert at the correct timelines of the game, but I try to follow it. Since I finally took this out of my chest, we are near for the final battle.

Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, but my imaginary friend, Captain Howdy, I own him.

Chapter 13: Wily's Fortress three: Rivalry's collide   
Megaman and Roll were at the other side of the base. At the moment, the blue bomber stops walking, and he sees long ramps and also wonders where it end. Megaman looks at Roll and said "Can you teleport to Light's lab?" "Yeah, I have no problem with that. Be careful, Megaman." "Don't worry I'll be careful." Roll teleports back home and Megaman calls in Rush.

He turns into a skateboard, and he starts grinding the rail. He jumps few gaps, when out of nowhere, flying enemies were shooting at him. He begins to dodge there shots, and shoots them back. He continues on as they were longer jumps, and some enemies in the rail. He uses Rocket Shotgun to destroy them. The blue bomber notices that the gaps are longer, and his jumps are nearing his fall. He notices a very long gap, and he uses Glacier Spikes to cross the last part of the jump. He lands on the platform, and Rush teleports out of the area.

Meanwhile Protoman, Rose and Pharoman were at still at the battlefield, shooting down the aircrafts. Rose said "How many units are left?" Protoman replied "I don't know, but I have this feeling something might go wrong." He shoots a big tank down, and Rose shoots few of the flying robots that were about to get him.

Bass was fighting of few enemies, and he notices the long platforms that were moving. He summons Treble out, and he fuses at him to fly up. Suddenly few flying enemies began to shoot him, but the renegade robot took them out with a powerful shot.

Megaman shoots down few more enemies and he sees the door. As he is inside of the place, Wily's voice said "Megaman, let's see if you can survive one my favorite robots." The ground shaked for a second, then giant glob lands and it runs into a human like creature. Megaman thought "Oh man, the devil monster again." he dodges the shots from monster, but then he turns into a glob at tries to hit Megaman. The blue bomber dodges the attacks, but then gets hit at one of the globs. He recovers quickly and the glob monster uses few laser shots, and Megaman gets hit in the back while he was dodging.

The blue bomber wall jumps, and shoots him in the eye with his weapon, Chloro Plasm. The monster recovered, and this time he deforms again and jumps all the way up. Suddenly, thousand of green drops hit Megaman, and Megaman was feeling this strange burn around him. Megaman is getting damaged badly, and he then uses one of his energy capsules to recover. The blue bomber then waited for the eye to appear, and as it did it Megaman used his Jolt Dash. The monster began to feel the real pain, and then the green glob turned black. The monster glob uses a new attack, in which he transforms into a spike ball. Megaman dodges the monster, and he charges up his buster and shoots the eye and then the monster is destroyed.

Megaman notices that the door opens and he moves on. Few more enemies began to shoot at him, but Megaman retaliated. The blue bomber moves as fast as he can, and he sees a long ladder. He climbs all the way up and he finally sees the door. He gets inside and there was Bass. Bass surprised to see Megaman, said "Hey Megaman, are you alright?" Megaman surprised also, replied "Bass, how did you got all the way here?" "I saw a teleporters from my old man, so I ended up here." Megaman did saw the logic of it "Oh well close enough." Wily's voice in the intercom said "Well, well, well, Bass and Megaman. The two best friends, but now I will see which one of you will survive." Without a warning the purple flame appeared again, and it went through Bass.

Bass seems to be fighting it, and right in front of his eyes, he notices all of the battles that he had between Megaman and himself. He stops for a second, but he looks directly at the blue bomber and said "Megaman, I have waited to damn long for this fight, and now, I will destroy you. Treble and Rush, come FORTH!" both of the pets came out and it went in Bass.

The blue bomber wondered how can he call in Rush, when he remembered that he gave him the control of Rush also. Megaman had Treble's control also, but it was too late. Bass transforms into a demon-like robot. Bass snatched Megaman and slammed him hard at the wall. The renegade robot shoots him few times with powerful beams, but Megaman got out of the way and shoots him; however, Bass was too fast and too agile. He grabbed the blue bomber again, and slammed him into the ceiling then driving him hard at the ground. Bass starts punching Megaman in the back, and then tries to take the head off of Megaman.

Megaman uses Rock Barrier, and the renegade robot flew off of him. The blue bomber looks at Bass and thought "I may have to destroy one of the robots. Sorry I have to do this Rush. " He waited for the renegade robot to come down and attempt another slam attack, but Megaman used 3D Tsunami at him. Bass was stunned for a second, and the blue bomber launched at him. He began to punch him with full force, with some hard kicks. He attacked him with everything he had, and then he pointed the buster in the rib of the renegade robot and shoots him in there. Bass fell hard in the ground, and was knocked out; he transforms back to normal, and Megaman shoots him with blue shot. He noticed how Rush was beyond repair, and Treble a little damaged, but Bass was groaning in pain leaving him a scar across his eye.

He was waking up, and he was shaking his head for a second. He looks at Megaman and said "What happened?" "Wily controlled you again, but I stopped you. Listen I need Treble." He raised an eyebroe "Why?" "Rush is out, please?" "Okay, but try to bring him in one peace" "I will, come on let's go." Treble follows Megaman, as Bass carried Rush and teleports back in Light's lab.

To be continue…

Well now we shall see what is in store in Megaman in the final battle. Please R&R and see you guys later.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Now let the battle begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, but my fish claims he does.

Chapter 14: Wily's Fortress four: Wily's reason   
Megaman broke the blast door, and he avoids few enemies. They shoot him, but the blue bomber's shots them from behind and slides down from a closing door.

He jumps up on the ledge as he sees eight teleporters. He sighed for a second and thought "Oh great the same bots, no problem." He gets inside the first capsule.

Meanwhile, Protoman and Rose are fatigued. Protoman looks around his sides and looks at the casualties. As if time slows down, he noticed that victory is near. He looks at Rose and said "How...how many more, Rose?" "J...just few more and then that's it" they keep shooting. Three of Cossack's bots that were with them, were also pushing over their limits by destroying few tanks.

Megaman destroys the last bot, and teleports out of their. He sees another teleporter, and he gets inside of it. He looks at his surroundings and it is pitch as black.

An evil laughter echoes at the room, and Megaman shouted "Where are you, Wily!" the old scientist seems as if he is floating. He said "Hello Megaman, I have underestimated you. I never thought you would survive to see me." The blue bomber looks in disgust at the scientist "I never thought you go too low, and you caused a near destruction at this planet. You hurt thousands of humans on this planet. I never thought you turn this sick." Dr.Wily not looking impressed, replied "Please, I'm not even Wily. You see, this body is merely a puppet for my enjoyment." "What do you mean?" "Don't you remember the dark 'energy' that Duo fought few years ago?"

The blue bomber had a flashback on what it can do, and the destruction that it caused this planet. Megaman said "It can't be" "You know Megaman takes more than you think, and Dou is not even strong enough to destroy me completely. Unlike Duo, your different and I know sooner or later, you will be a bigger threat in the future. So I used your dear old friend Wily, and his lab to create my own elite robots." "I promise you, I will destroy you after I taken you out of Wily's body" Wily cackled "You will soon feel my wrath with my machines." and he takes out a skeleton-like robot that stands fourteen feet tall with one hand he has a laser chainsaw and the other arm a buster.

Wily gets inside of it and then he shouted "Prepare for you end, Megaman!" he immediately goes after Megaman. The blue bomber now was fighting for his life and he jumps up and starts to shoot at Wily; however he teleports and appears in front of Megaman, and strikes him down hard. Megaman recovers and shoots Wily in the side, but the crafty nemesis then uses his chainsaw, and niches Megaman in the waist.

Wily tackles Megaman right in the wall, and blasts him with his buster. The blue bomber uses Psy Spread and the shots richochetted right back at Wily. The old nemesis knew that it is time to take out the heavy guns, and he shoots a large round of beam lasers right at his foe. Megaman dodges the shots and uses his buster on him; Wily jumps up and tries to shoot him, but Megaman avoided the shots. Megaman uses a charged up Plasma Punch near Wily and Wily's machine blew up.

The room darkens again, and Wily appears as he flies up on some sort of platform, and he said "Bravo, you make Duo seem like a boyscout. Now you will face the wrath of Gamma II!" the light comes out again and it was a large robot with two arms and its torso. The blue bomber knew what he has to deal with, and then he said "Okay, I'll play rough, Treble let's team up." His new companion appears, and they both fused into an angel like robot, but with dark wings. Megaman then shouted "Bring it, Wily!" "Let's end it!"

To be continue…

Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter will take you toward the fight of Gamma and its outcome. Please R&R and see you guys later.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, well this is a short, yet last part of the attack. Will Megaman prevail, or meet his true demise? Find out right now.

Disclaimer: Don't own this story, but I own a pair of red pants.

Chapter 15: The Final Attack   
Megaman looks at Wily dead in the eye, and Wily said "Let the battle begin." Megaman dodges Wily laser bolt. The dark enigma then used the left hand of the machine, and the blue bomber didn't have the time to dodge it as he flew at the wall.

He recovered and he gave a charged shot at Wily, but the machine was protected by a barrier. Wily laughed and shouted "You see not even your shots could make the difference, because now your destruction is NOW!" he released a vicious charge shot and the blue bomber was hit hard in the chest.

Megaman realized that it will take actually takes it toll. He notices some gems in the palm of the hands, and he read its power reading. Megaman smirked a little and thought "Maybe if I destroy the hands, it might help me." He took out his Rocket Shotgun and waited for the hand to come toward him. As soon as the left hand was ready to strike, he floated as high as possible and shot a charge Rocket Shotgun. The left hand was gone, but the right hand is heading toward Megaman.

The blue bomber switched his weapons, and used Glacier Spikes and it blew up. Wily said "Very good, but it will take more than that to stop me." He started to shoot at Megaman with heavy bombs, and Megaman was getting beat up with every shot that Wily gave him. Megaman recovered and he started to shoot at the slots that the bombs came out, and Wily started to use laser shots.

The blue bomber was getting beat from every shot that he takes. He could barely dodge the shots, and he thought "It's too much for me, but I cannot surrender." He avoided the laser shots, and he shot the cannons with his 3D Tsunami. Wily surprised on how far he has survived, shouted "Alright Megaman, no more games!" and he cranked his laser to full power.

He was about to shot it, when Treble in telepathy said "Megaman, you must release all your power in this suit. Fuse it with yours and finish this." Megaman said "Alright" As he focused his energy, Wily said "Good bye, Megaman." Wily released his shot, and Megaman released his charge shot also.

The blue bomber and his nemesis were even at the shot. Wily said "Your time is up, Megaman." Megaman smirked and replied "Wrong Wily, you lose." and he takes out his max that it will make any beam shot look weak. The blast blew up Gamma II.

Wily surprisingly, was flying up on his saucer and said "I never thought of you being this powerful, but it doesn't really matter at this point." Megaman next to Treble, replied weakly "I'm...not done...with you." Wily smiled "Wrong, you're finished, because the history books will say 'Thus parish Megaman'." With an evil laughter, he gave a last attack, which caused Megaman to fall in the ground. After the shot, Wily left the scene. The place was beginning to blow up, and Treble teleported out. Megaman attempts to teleport out, but his teleporter for some reason malfunctioned and his communicator also. He said "I better... find somewhere safe."

He starts to limp out, and he looked at his left on the passage way, but then a boulder sized part of the ceiling fell off right at the blue bomber.

Outside of the base, Protoman heard an explosion from the distance, and he saw that Wily's place blew up, and he thought "I hope Megaman escaped."

The End… Just kidding

The next chapter will conclude everything. Now R&R and see you guys soon.


	16. Epilogue

Alright guys, here is the final chapter. Enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I feel drowsy over soda.

Epilogue: A future hope

Wily's base was completely destroyed, down flat to the ground. Protoman smiled and knew that the battle is over. He waits on for Megaman to signal him.

Five minutes have passed, and he became worried about his brother. He attempts to contact Megaman "Megaman, this is Protoman, are you alright? Over" Nothing, but a static on the communicator. He tries again and said "Come on Megaman, this is your brother, over." He was getting frustrated, and points his buster right at what's left of the building of Wily.

No readings were at the location. Now he was afraid something went wrong. As he continues looking for him and hope that his brother escaped, Wily's flying saucer flew at the top of Protoman. Protoman was ready to fight him of, but Wily used his megaphone and shouted "Protoman, your looking for Megaman? Unfortunately for him, let us say that he won't come back again!" Protoman smirked "Yeah right, you lost." "On the contrary, you and your friends might have won this fight, but you lost the war."

Suddenly, the evil doctor took something out, and then said "Here is a momentum, courtesy of me." He threw a blue helmet, and it landed right in front of Protoman. The rogue robot's face now went from smirking to an utter shock. He froze right in front of the helmet, and whispered "Impossible. He can't be…" Wily smirked and said "Yes, he is dead. Soon this world shall bow down to me" he laughed maniacally. Protoman with angry tears, aimed at Wily and shot him a powerful shot, but it reflected the attack; eventually, he left the scene.

Rose came toward Protoman and noticed something is wrong. Rose said "What happened?" Protoman took his helmet off and threw it hard. In tears, the robotic rogue, shows the helmet at his lover. She was nodding a no, in disbelief. "It can't be, he can't be dead." Protoman wished he never uttered these words "Megaman is gone." And Rose broke down crying.

One hour later, Protoman and Rose returned to the lab. Dr.Light greeted them "The war is over, we won." But then the aged scientist noticed the solemn faces of his 'son' and the young girl. He then said "What's wrong?" Protoman took a deep breath and said "We didn't win, dad. I mean won the battle, but Wily won this war." "What do you mean?" Rose then said "Megaman is dead."

The age professor shakes his head in disbelief, and knew that the news is a lie. "That's impossible. He might have escaped." Protoman shows the helmet of once of a great warrior. Dr. Thomas Light, now realized looking at the helmet, knew it was his own son's helmet. It was the one he gave to him, when the war began and now a realization came inside of him. He nearly fainted and began to sob and said "My son, Rock, is dead. The leader that is willing to stop Wily over the years, is dead." He was held with Protoman and Rose.

Bass heard the news and was angered at him and said "Damn it, Wily. I will get you, for what you done to my best friend. How dare you killed him, I swear to you, I will get you."

Roll overheard on what happened, and she went to her room and cried. Roll was at her bed and never knew this would happen. She whispered "Megaman, you promised you'll be alright. This is unfair, oh Megaman, if only if I could have you in my arms again. I wish I could tell you that I love you. I wish I had the chance to tell you about what Light said to me. Oh God." as she continues to cry, she wished that her secret love of her life isn't dead.

A funeral was held, though the body is nowhere to be found, the helmet was enough to go to a burial sight. Non-stop tears were coming from citizens and people at how Megaman, the blue bomber, the leader against all evil, is dead. Roll could barely stay focus on the funeral, and couldn't stay for the burial.

Three days have passed, and Wily gave a message to the world "Greetings world, I am Dr. Albert Wily, and I am the cause of the death of Megaman. No more the blue bomber, no more saving the world. Now if you surrender now and make me your glorious leader, there will be no harm done." Bass, angered at what he heard, manage to break through the communication and said "We will never surrender to you, we will fight until this war ends. I shall fight you Wily, and when I find you, I will bury you next to the junkyard." Surprised at his courage, said "We will see about that, and I promise you, you will feel my wrath, Bass." He laughs and breaks of contact.

As night fell at the Light's house, Dr.Light was still awake and hoped for a better future. The window slid opened, and as Light turns around his mouth was covered by none other than Megaman.

Light thought he was going crazy, because Megaman's face was nearly torn off, his arm was ripped off, plus he looked exhausted. He then whispered "Dad, take me somewhere private to repair me." Light nodded and took him in the underground lab.

The blue bomber was fixed quickly, thanks to the help of a machine. Dr. Light hugged him and then said "How did you survive?" He looked at him in the eyes and then said "When I saw rubble of stuff falling into me, I managed to go through it. I ran, but then my arm was caught by the ceiling falling off. I ripped off my arm, and knew that I had to risk it. My helmet was lost on the way, and then a fire began when I got into the room. My face felt the heat, but I went on. I found a teleporter, and I set it off at a junkyard area near New York. I went in there, and when I landed on the place, I was unconscious for two days. I woke up, and I went on walking and sneaking my way back to the lab, without being detected."

Light understood what he said, since if he was found, then Wily would have finished him somehow. Megaman looks at his left and said "Dad what's that?" he points at parts some few blueprints and few armor parts. Light replied "It's a project that I'm working on. With these parts, it will allow you to become stronger, and also more human with organs that actually function." He smiled about this, and then said "How long have you had this hiding?" "Five years only, Megaman. I wanted to test this, but…" "What's the problem?" the scientist sighed "Since the system is new, the program needs time to upgrade by itself; in order for it to be completely done." "How long those it take?" "Thirty years at least"

The blue bomber thought of this and then said "Please, let me try it, dad" "I don't know, are you sure about this?" he nodded "Yes, please do this for me" Light smiled softly and replied "Alright, hopefully it works." He then begins to work.

After six hours, it was done, and Megaman was put to sleep in a capsule. Light then left the room and thought "Let's hope he's the one that will bring the peace, when the war is over."

After two days, Roll was ready to go to sleep and she thought "Megaman even after five days, I still can't stop thinking about it." As she closed her eyes, she heard foot steps. She got up and opened the door, but what she saw was a person with short, black hair, a white shirt, and black jeans. She puts on her slippers and follows him, slowly. The person stopped outside of the garden, and it began to water the roses. She went closer to him, and when he turned around, it was Megaman.

Roll was in shock and as she knew it wasn't real, she didn't seem to care. What happened next is that she went into tears and hugged him, and felt it. She knew she isn't dreaming, and then said "Your alive, Rock your alive." "Yes, I have been more alive than ever." "I thought it was over for you, but I guess not" she smiled right at him. She let's go of the hug "I wanted to say this to you since day one" "I know what it is" as he came closer to Roll until he was near her lips and said "You want this?" she whispered "Yes." He kissed her with the full lips. The kiss lasted for a while, and then it finally stopped and then Megaman said "I know about the story, and I decided to find a cute girlfriend to be with me. That girlfriend is you." Roll smiled to Megaman, he too smiled back as he carried her back at her room and from that point, Roll slept next to Megaman.

The next day, she woke up and Megaman was gone. She thought "Maybe he went to surprise the guys." She smiled to herself and puts on her slippers. She went to the living room and Roll found Bass and Protoman strategizing, when she said "Megaman is alive." Protoman and Bass turned and looked right at her. Bass said "Roll you must have dreamed about him, being alive." "He is alive, because I kissed him and it was real and when I hugged him, it felt too real." Protoman approached to her and replied "Roll, nothing personal, but sometimes some dreams feel real. It is something logically done before, and I am sorry to say this, but Megaman is gone." Roll continued "I still believe that he's still alive. I will prove it to you soon." Light overheard everything, and thought "Megaman might have got out or not, but we shall wait and see what happens" and the world begins a new war.

The End

Yes I am finished, a little rushed but worth it. Please R&R and see you guys later. Peace


End file.
